neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 716 - 2 May 1988
Synopsis At No 24 Ramsay Street, Madge Ramsay is getting her hair ready for the wedding. As her daughter Charlene Robinson is married herself, she is a matron of honour. Harold Bishop is trying to contact his children for the wedding but they are unreachable at the minute, and his daughter Kerry Bishop is overseas. Dave Summers testifies in court and says Mike Young was trying to run him over on his bike, and beat him to a pulp, and that Mike bashed him with his bike helmet and Mike then laid the boot in. Dave says he was rushed to hospital. He says his movements are limited. Mikes defence lawyer says there was no intention to kill. Photos of Dave Summers are shown to the court about Dave's alleged disability. Dave looks worried. Mrs Mangel rants to Harold in the cafe about Jim Robinson not punishing Todd Landers properly, and shouting at her. Henry buys flowers for Mrs Mangel but she says she does not need his services again. Ted Regan testifies against Mike. It is Mike's turn to testify. He is interrogated by Dave's lawyer. Mike admits to looking for Dave Summers. Mike's lawyer advises him not to incriminate himself. Mike says he wanted to make him pay for the death of Daphne Clarke but he did not assault him, and chickened out. The lawyer says he is lying and assaulted Dave. Dan Ramsay wil not attend the wedding of Madge to Harold. Henry rants about Mrs Mangel. Helen Daniels explains to Mrs Mangel about Jim being under a lot of stress lately. At court, the jury is considering a verdict. Mike says the prosecutor did not give him a chance to explain. They hope the photos of Dave faking his injuries will help. Madge reminisces about her first marriage to Fred Mitchell and how his Prince Charming did not last long afterwards. Henry runs into Mrs Mangel in the cafe and she allows him back to work as long as he has no more incidents. Mike is prancing up and down outside the courtroom. The jury has eached a verdict. Mike may have to brush up on his mailbag sewing skills. Mike is found not guilty of GNH but guilty of simple assault. (A piece of 1986 incidental music is used for the last scene). Cast *Madge Bishop - Anne Charleston (as Madge Ramsay) *Charlene Robinson - Kylie Minogue *Henry Ramsay - Craig McLachlan *Des Clarke - Paul Keane *Jane Harris - Annie Jones *Scott Robinson - Jason Donovan *Mrs Mangel - Vivean Gray *Harold Bishop - Ian Smith *Mike Young - Guy Pearce *Helen Daniels - Anne Haddy *Jamie Clarke - S.J. Dey Guest cast ''' *Sally Wells - Rowena Mohr *Ted Regan - Julian Branagan *Dave Summers - Greg Fleet *Mr. Randall - *Mr. Reid - *Judge - '''Writer: Ray Kolle Series Producer: Marie Trevor Director: Tony Osicka Executive Producer: Don Battye Prev Episode Episode 715 - 29 April 1988 Next Episode Episode 717 - 3 May 1988 Category:1988 episodes.